Encounters
by Odi et amo
Summary: Never do people act the same around one person as they do in a crowd. Draco and Hermione were no exception... ONESHOT, please read?


"Watch it mudblood!"

Those were the first words out of his mouth the first time they were ever alone. She had left a book in the potions classroom, he had left his cloak. Both were headed in opposite directions, but both managed to remember what they had forgotten. They both came back and promptly crashed into one another.

"Diddo, prat."

And then she walked away.

oooooooooo

"Thank you mudblood."

Those were the first words out of his mouth, as he watched her walk away in their second encounter alone. He had almost fallen down the stairs when he had stepped on the trick one he had forgotten about. She rushed down and grabbed onto his forearm before he could take a potentially fatal fall.

"You're welcome prat."

And then she walked away.

oooooooooo

"You clean up well mudblood."

The yule ball was nearly over. She was crying because of her Ron, and he was walkingto corridors alone. She looked up, tears clinging to her lashes and drying on her cheeks. He idly reached out and twirled a loose curl around his finger, before letting it fall against her bare collarbone. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, each at a loss for words. Then footsteps began echoing down the corridor and it ended.

"Thank you prat."

And then she walked away.

oooooooooo

"Hello Mublood."

Her books had fallen and he knelt down, helping her pick them up slowly. The both deliberately prolonged the time, knowing that neither had to be anywhere soon, and that the halls were nearly empty thanks to most of the school going home for the holidays. For a few seconds their fingers skimmed the others and they went still, bot savoring and abhorring the contact. And then her books were in her bag.

"Goodbye prat."

And then she walked away.

oooooooooo

"Goodbye mudblood."

The words were whispered across the nape of her neck and she shivered, turning to face him. Blue eyes met brown and held. The library was silent, the students spread so far apart from each other that the bookshelves easily hid them from prying eyes. For a few moments he appeared indecisive, and then he bent down, his lips barely touching hers, before pressing harder, but chastly. Then he straightened. Her fingers went up to her lips and trembled as she touched them.

"Goodbye prat."

And then he walked away.

ooooooooo

"Good evening mudblood."

Those were his first choked words as he faced her across the battlefield. Their wands were drawn, pointed at one another while hexes, curses and other enchantments filled the air arouns them. Their hands shook as they stared. His eyes were wide with pain and guilt, hers with memories and sadness. Tears slowly began coursing down her cheeks, and she saw his lips move in a silent "damn." And then a green jet of light shot at her, and he yelled his fear for her life. And then she was in his arms, the rest blurring around them.

"Good day prat." He imagined her whisper, although it was too late for such things.

And then he walked away.

oooooooooo

"Fancy meeting you here mudblood."

She choked on her drink for a second before regaining control. Her eyes wide she turned in her seat to look at him. Arond them people wandered aimlessly, obviously disoriented after the war. She had been found barely breathing, the curse having only glanced her robes, but with enough power to spread to her body a little. She had passed out as though dead. He had been found brutally hacking at his arm with a muggle knife, obviously trying to sever it from his body. The tent smelled of healers and mediwizards running about trying to fix wounds and brew potions. The war was over. There were no more sides.

"Nice stump prat."

And then she gave him a kiss.

oooooooooo

Oo? What on earth was I thinking! Bah! Well...just in case you don't get it this goes from the first years at Hogwarts, to the sixth year (hence the "goodbye mudblood" line), and all the way after tha war. It's like a series of meetings between Hermione and Draco. Basically it's a secret love thing that they keep as a charade throughout the years, until it's all over and there's no need to hide anymore.

Or at least I think that's what this is. You can interpret it how you like.

Read and review! ...please...?


End file.
